


Тихий вечер

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Магистр Кеноби спасает канцлера Палпатина из плена Сепаратистов. Вернувшись на Корусант, поглощенный своими мыслями, Кеноби решает навестить Палпатина.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от G до T





	Тихий вечер

**Author's Note:**

> Оби-Ван знает, что Палпатин — ситх. Отношения и привязанность, которые отрицаются обоими.  
> Внешний облик Палпатина вдохновлен артом [ папугака](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EqQa3wsXYAMsTG3?format=jpg&name=900x900)

Искрили компьютерные панели и продолжала натужно выть сирена, предупреждая, что на корабле оставаться опасно, и пассажирам следует как можно скорее эвакуироваться.

— Мастер Кеноби, быть может, вы освободите меня? — Палпатин недовольно поджал губы. 

— Прошу прощения, канцлер, — Оби-Ван провел рукой над наручниками, заставляя простые замки раскрыться. И пока Палпатин потирал ушибленные запястья, закутал его в свой плащ. — Позвольте, я помогу вам дойти. Боюсь, у нас слишком мало времени. 

— Вы и впрямь явились спасать меня, — прошептал Палпатин, позволяя Кеноби взять себя на руки, не скрывая усмешки.

— Канцлер, пока вы стоите во главе Сената, Орден не может не пытаться провести спасательную операцию. 

— Очень благородно с вашей стороны, мастер Кеноби.

***

Просторное аэротакси приближалось к зданию Сената. 

Уже сейчас Кеноби видел, как много на площади собралось желающих лично поприветствовать канцлера. Он чувствовал, что среди толпы есть и магистр Винду, и магистр Джинн — скорее всего решившие не только поприветствовать Палпатина, но и улететь в храм вместе с Кеноби. 

— Просыпайтесь, канцлер, — он мягко коснулся плеча Палпатина. 

Палпатин медленно открыл глаза, едва заметно улыбнулся и снял с головы капюшон джедайского плаща. 

— Мастер Кеноби, вы должны помочь мне добраться до кабинета, — вздохнув, требовательно попросил Палпатин. 

Кеноби закатил глаза:

— Если бы я не знал, кто вы, я бы поверил в вашу слабость, — но подняться помог, как и не помешал Палпатину опереться о себя. 

— Мне нужно будет отчитаться перед Советом. А вы не можете просто так затребовать меня к себе.

Палпатин тихо засмеялся в ответ на заявление Кеноби, но комментировать не стал.

— И канцлер, — когда аэротакси стало снижаться на посадочную площадку, начал шептать Кеноби на ухо Палпатину, — у вас губа разбита и синяк на скуле.

— Могли сказать и раньше, — прошипел Палпатин, бросив недовольный взгляд на джедая, прежде чем позволить ему вывести себя к толпе ожидающих их прибытия существ.

— Тогда я не смог бы наслаждаться вашим румянцем.

Опираясь на Кеноби, Палпатин устало улыбнулся своим административным помощникам. 

Он был уверен, что уже скоро голосеть будет полна кадрами с тем, как мастер-джедай помогает канцлеру идти. И яркими заголовками о том, что мастер Кеноби спас канцлера Республики из плена Сепаратистов. Конечно же, рискуя жизнью. А канцлера в плену наверняка пытали — иначе ему бы не пришлось кутаться в джедайский плащ и использовать Оби-Вана в качестве опоры.

— Прошу меня простить, но сегодня я не смогу никого принять. Пожалуйста, передайте все через моих помощников. Обещаю, что ознакомлюсь со всем и приглашу на аудиенцию, если вопрос будет требовать этого, — Палпатин сжал плечо Кеноби и остановился, будто бы у него и в самом деле кружилась голова.

— Магистр Винду, магистр Джинн, пройдемте. Я вижу, у вас есть вопросы к мастеру Кеноби.

— Эти вопросы касаются только ордена джедаев, — строго возразил Винду.

— Тогда позвольте мастеру Кеноби сопроводить меня. Так я буду чувствовать себя в безопасности, — попросил Палпатин и, пока ни один из магистров не возразил, начал медленно идти, давая Оби-Вану увести себя.

***

— Генералу Гривусу снова удалось ускользнуть, — закончил свою речь Кеноби и обвел спокойным взглядом членов Совета.

Дождавшись разрешения, он покинул зал и направился в собственную комнату. 

Его продолжали беспокоить события последних дней. Как Сепаратистам удалось похитить канцлера прямиком с Корусанта? Куда смотрели его гвардейцы? А если канцлера похищали тайно и (о ужас!) с нижних уровней, то почему он не использовал Силу и позволил увести себя? В целом, многие вопросы в голове Кеноби сводились к тому, как Палпатин позволял все. Почему не защищался, даже делая вид, что случайно, если боялся разоблачения?

Впрочем, если бы канцлер боялся разоблачения, позволил ли бы он Кеноби, узнавшему тайну, жить как раньше? Разве он не должен был шантажировать мастера-джедая или просить Совет направить его на самоубийственную операцию? В том, что Палпатину при желании хватило бы влияния на то, чтобы убрать неугодного джедая с дороги, Кеноби почти не сомневался. И не понимал, почему канцлер ничего не сделал. Даже не пытался склонить на темную сторону Силы, как Кеноби опасался в самом начале их странных отношений.

— Никаких обязательств, мастер Кеноби. Никаких запретов, кроме разумных. Никаких привязанностей, — спокойно произнес Палпатин в одну из их первых ночей. — Надеюсь на ваше благоразумие.

— Как пожелаете, канцлер. Кодекс джедаев не позволяет привязываться к кому-либо.

— Но вы не идеальный джедай, Оби-Ван. Как бы вы не старались доказать обратное.

— А вы не очень-то похожи на ситха.

Палпатин тихо засмеялся: 

— Но кажется, я первый ситх, с которым вы знакомы.

Ситх. Ситх во главе Сената — и это не должно было быть нормальным. Кеноби задавался вопросом, как Совет проглядел его под собственным носом. И не решался пойти и рассказать о том, что знал сам. В лучшем случае кровь канцлера возьмут на анализ, но наличие в его крови мидихлориан — вовсе не доказательство. Тем более маловероятно, что Сенат захочет переизбрать канцлера в разгар войны — вряд ли кто-то из нынешних сенаторов хочет отвечать за все успехи и поражения Республики.

«К тому же, — подумал Кеноби, — канцлер не сделал ничего плохого Республике».

Он оглянулся на стук и по привычке Силой открыл дверь, разве что поднявшись с пола.

— Мастер Джинн, я думал вы уже покинули Корусант.

— Пока нет, мой ученик, — Квай-Гон остановился напротив Кеноби. — Я вижу, тебя что-то беспокоит.

— Сущий пустяк, — улыбнулся Кеноби, — задумался о том, как Сепаратистам удалось похитить канцлера.

— Боюсь, нам не дано узнать ответа на этот вопрос, — он положил руку на плечо Оби-Вана. — Ты отлично справился сегодня.

— Спасибо, мастер.

— Канцлер просил джедаев позаботиться о его безопасности. Совет хочет поручить это тебе.

— Почту за честь, магистр.

— В таком случае отдохни. Завтра тебя ждет тяжелый день.

Кеноби кивнул и, проводив старого мастера, прислонился лбом к стене. Он спросил себя, знал ли канцлер, кого Совет выберет, или тоже удивится их решению?

***

— Поздравляю с возвращением, — муун склонил голову, — вижу, все прошло успешно.

— Да, магистр. Как я и предполагал, за мной отправили Кеноби.

— Или он сам отправился за тобой, — перебил Дамаск, — этот джедай проявляет к тебе некоторый… интерес. 

— И я позволяю ему это, — усмехнулся Палпатин. — Помнится, вы говорили, что джедай может пасть на темную сторону, если правильно подтолкнуть его к этому.

— Не каждый будет полезен нам. Но я доверяю твоему чутью, Сидиус.

— Не беспокойтесь, я знаю, что делаю.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Выйдя вместе с Палпатином из небольшого крытого сада, Дамаск чуть поклонился ему, после чего скрылся в переплетении коридоров, оставляя канцлера в одиночестве.

***

Вернувшись в апартаменты, Палпатин приказал дроиду не пускать никого дальше гостинной, нередко выступавшей в качестве приемной, когда канцлер продолжал обсуждение важных вопросов вне стен Сената. 

Не то чтобы он кого-то ждал этим вечером — вряд ли в столь поздний час его решила бы навестить сенатор Набу, а кроме нее никто не посмел бы. 

Поэтому, выйдя из рефрешера, Палпатин замер на пороге комнаты, заметив сидящего на диване человека.

— Кеноби? — с плохо скрываемым удивлением произнес он, — не ожидал увидеть вас так скоро.

— Совет поручил мне вашу безопасность, — Оби-Ван откинулся на спинку дивана, — надеюсь, я не помешал вашим планам.

— Нет, нет, — Палпатин рассеянно качнул головой. — В таком случае располагайтесь. Я распоряжусь приготовить вам комнату.

— Это не обязательно.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы остались, — с нажимом произнес Палпатин. Он сел напротив Кеноби, обхватив себя руками, будто желая прикрыться.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся — мнимая беспомощность Палпатина привлекала его, хотя возникающие в голове мысли Кеноби старался гнать на задворки сознания. 

— Или вы бы предпочли остаться со мной? — уточнил Палпатин, подзывая дроида. — Цветочное вино и два бокала.

Кеноби отвел взгляд. 

Он и сам не до конца понимал, зачем решил прийти к канцлеру в столь поздний час, зачем не подождал до утра и не сообщил новость тогда же? Никто не просил его немедленно приступить к заданию, но что-то влекло его сюда, в апартаменты Палпатина. Что-то, что заставило прийти, не уведомляя хозяина дома о своем желании.

— Не переживайте зря, мастер Кеноби. Вы действительно не помешали никаким моим планам, — мягко рассмеялся Палпатин. — И, не буду скрывать, мне всегда приятно ваше общество. 

Он подался вперёд, склоняюсь над низким столиком, и разлил вино по бокалам.

— Я бы предложил выпить за ваш талант оказываться в нужное время в нужном месте, — отдав бокал Кеноби, тихо произнёс Палпатин и откинулся на спинку кресла. От этого движения халат, слабо подвязанный тонким поясом, распахнулся, обнажая грудь. 

— Тогда я кажется знаю, каким будет следующий тост, — Оби-Ван принял бокал и приподнял его в знак солидарности со словами канцлера, — Но боюсь, что вы преувеличиваете мои таланты. Не всегда удается оказаться там, где необходимо, в нужное время. 

Тень задумчивости пробежала по его лицу. 

— Вы хороший человек, Кеноби, — с улыбкой произнес Палпатин, — не стоит винить себя в том, что вы не всесильны. Никто не всесилен, даже если иногда вам кажется иначе.

— Я бы поспорил, — со смешком возразил Оби-Ван, — кажется, ваших сил хватило бы на очень многое.

— Но не на все, — Палпатин вздохнул, — могущество темной стороны, несомненно, дает мне больше возможностей, чем кому бы то ни было, но я все еще человек. 

Он печально улыбнулся и чуть склонил голову на бок.

— Надеюсь, я не затуманил вашу голову своими разговорами. Вы же пришли ко мне с какой-то целью, магистр, не только для того, чтобы сообщить о воле Совета?

— Я не знаю, — признался Кеноби, — не мог оставаться в храме. Решил, что это было бы правильным.

— Почувствовал что-то, ммм? Можешь не отвечать, — Палпатин рассмеялся и подлил себе в бокал еще вина.

Поднявшись с кресла и сделав глоток, он начал ходить по комнате, рассказывая о планах на ближайшие дни:

— Я бы хотел видеть вас рядом на завтрашней сессии. И было бы неплохо, если бы вы временно переехали ко мне из храма. Это решило бы ряд проблем, — подмигнув Кеноби, Палпатин развернулся и подошел к окну апартаментов, рассматривая ночной Корусант. — Как вы наверняка догадываетесь, в ближайшее время мне придется усилить меры по собственной охране. Хотя бы в местах более людных, чем коридоры, ведущие к моему кабинету в Сенате. Ваше присутствие поможет убедить мою администрацию в том, что не стоит слишком сильно беспокоиться за меня. Джедаям они доверяют куда больше, чем клонам и моим личным гвардейцам. 

Сделав еще один глоток, он продолжил говорить:

— К тому же, я планировал посетить оперу завтра. Я слышал, что это экспериментальное произведение с невероятными по эмоциональному накалу ариями. Из-за моего похищения премьера была перенесена, неуважением будет не прийти на нее…

Палпатин продолжал говорить, как это часто происходило во время их встреч. Он словно рассуждал о чем-то с пространством и проговаривал скопившиеся за время мысли — иначе Оби-Ван не мог объяснить, почему Палпатин так переходил с одной темы разговора на другую.

Поймав момент, когда Палпатин наконец-то замолчал, Кеноби поднялся с дивана и подошел к нему, бесцеремонно обнимая хрупкое тело, скрытое лишь тонкой тканью халата.

— Помолчите немного, канцлер. Насладитесь тишиной и почувствуйте, как Сила пронизывает все вокруг, — прошептал Оби-Ван и прихватил губами мочку уха Палпатина, — помнишь, в прошлую нашу встречу ты хотел ощутить мир через Силу сильнее, чем можешь себе позволить? Доверься мне, доверься своему могуществу — никто не сможет обнаружить нас.

Палпатин, не сомневаясь, закрыл глаза. Его мысли потонули в гомоне голосов — далеких и близких, доносящихся словно из настоящего и прошлого.

Корусант жил, его ядро пульсировало. Храм джедаев сиял — Палпатин повернул голову к нему и отвернулся, будто ему действительно было неприятно смотреть на древнее строение. Сила пронизывала все живое, но он чувствовал, как близко Темная сторона подобралась к самому сердцу, как заволокла горизонт, не давая ясно увидеть будущее. Сила подчинилась им, владыкам ситхов, в этом не было никаких сомнений.

Кеноби по-прежнему держал его, и словно пытался защитить от мира вокруг — это уже даже не злило, ощущаясь чем-то привычным. Настолько же привычным, как нить их связи — сколько бы они оба не врали друг другу в лицо, Сила не слушала слов и с готовностью показывала, как эта связь продолжала крепнуть.

Разорвать ее ни один из них не решался, продолжая делать вид, что этой связи вовсе не существует.

Погрузившись глубоко в собственные мысли и Силу, Палпатин нехотя заставил себя выйти из медитации и открыть глаза.

— Значит, темная сторона действительно влияет на физический облик, — выдохнул Кеноби, наблюдая в отражении, как пожелтевшие глаза Палпатина меняют цвет на родной. — Я думал, это происходит только тогда, когда ты злишься…

— Или мне слишком хорошо, что я позволяю тебе увидеть это, — недовольно заметил Палпатин. — Ты видишь это только потому, что я так хочу.

Продолжая смотреть в глаза Оби-Вана через отражение в окне, Палпатин вновь заговорил:

— Мне приятно твое присутствие. Жаль, Орден не одобрит подобные отношения. Но я не хотел бы прекращать их.

— Я тоже, Палпатин, — Кеноби провел ладонями по его груди и огладил плечи. — Но однажды я могу не суметь прилететь и спасти тебя. Или спасти, но умереть у тебя на руках, или и вовсе раствориться в Силе на другом конце Галактики. 

— Я не желаю тебе смерти, — недовольно заметил Палпатин, невольно расслабляясь под пальцами Оби-Вана.

— Идет война. Как бы ты не хотел защитить всю Республику, ты сам сказал, что не всесилен, — Кеноби поцеловал его в макушку, — но после смерти я стану един с Силой. Един с тобой, если это знание тебя успокоит.

— Оби-Ван, однажды я убью тебя за такие слова. Только для того, чтобы вернуть тебя к жизни.

Кеноби улыбнулся, продолжая ласково и почти невесомо обнимать Палпатина:

— В таком случае, с нетерпением буду ждать этого дня.

На ясном небе Корусанта зажглись последние звезды. Ночь полностью вступила в свои права, обещая жителям ойкуменополиса спокойствие вдали от грохота войны.

Лежа вплотную к Оби-Вану и закинув на него одну ногу, Палпатин дремал, рассеянно водил пальцами по груди любовника и улыбался. Его сознание с каждой минутой все глубже погружалось в сон. Удобнее устроившись в объятиях спящего Кеноби, Палпатин закрыл глаза.


End file.
